WWE United Kingdom Championship
O é um título de wrestling profissional criado e promovido pela promoção de wrestling profissional americana, WWE para a divisão NXT UK. É o principal título da divisão. O atual campeão é Walter, que está em seu primeiro reinado. Criado em 15 de dezembro de 2016, o primeiro campeão foi Tyler Bate, que venceu o torneio inaugural da WWE no Reino Unido em 15 de janeiro de 2017. O show de TV da divisão, também intitulado NXT UK, teve suas primeiras gravações em agosto de 2018, que começou a ser exibido em 17 de outubro de 2018 na WWE Network. Desde a sua criação até à estreia do NXT UK, o título foi defendido na divisão NXT, bem como em outros eventos produzidos por promoções de wrestling independentes no Reino Unido como a PROGRESS. História Em uma coletiva de imprensa no The O2 Arena em 15 de dezembro de 2016, Triple H revelou que haveria um torneio de 16 wrestlers para coroar o campeão inaugural do Triple H reveals tournament. O torneio foi realizado durante um período de dois dias, 14 e 15 de janeiro de 2017, e foi ao ar exclusivamente na WWE Network WWE UK Championship Tournament será transmitido na WWE Network. Tyler Bate venceu o torneio inaugural para se tornar o primeiro campeão da WWE no Reino Unido Tyler Bate is crowned the first WWE United Kingdom Champion: WWE United Kingdom Tournament. Após o torneio inaugural em 2017, o título passou a ser destaque na divisão do NXT quando Bate estreou durante o 28 de janeiro de 2017, gravações de NXT em San Antonio no Texas, que foi ao ar em 1 de Fevereiro. Durante as gravações na Full Sail University em Winter Park, Flórida, a primeira defesa do título aconteceu, onde Bate derrotou Trent Seven (episódio foi exibido em 15 de fevereiro). O título foi defendido pela primeira vez fora da WWE, quando Bate manteve o título contra Mark Andrews em um show para da PROGRESS; O show aconteceu em Orlando, Flórida, em 31 de março, como parte da WrestleMania Axxess. A primeira troca de título, assim como a primeira defesa ao vivo, ocorreu em 20 de maio de 2017, no NXT TakeOver: Chicago, onde Pete Dunne derrotou Bate para se tornar campeão Pete Dunne Beats Tyler Bate to Win WWE UK Title at NXT TakeOver Chicago. Embora sem sucesso, Johnny Gargano foi o primeiro lutador de fora da divisão do Reino Unido a desafiar pelo título em 18 de novembro na gravação do NXT (exibido em 22 de novembro). Quando o título foi revelado em dezembro de 2016, foi anunciado o melhor campeonato de um novo programa da WWE Network, produzido no Reino Unido. No entanto, não foi até meados de 2018 quando a WWE formalmente estabeleceu a NXT UK como a sua divisão do Reino Unido. O show da divisão, também intitulado NXT UK, teve suas primeiras gravações em agosto, que começou a ser exibido em 17 de outubro. No episódio de estréia, Dunne reteve o contra Noam Dar. Torneio Inaugural Design do Cinturão right|thumb|220px|A placa central do cinturão é inspirada no Brasão real do Reino Unido Tal como acontece com alguns outros cinturões da WWE revelados em 2016, o design base é semelhante ao WWE Championship, com diferenças notáveis. Em vez de um grande recorte do logotipo da WWE, a placa central é modelada a partir do brasão real do Reino Unido, com um leão e um cavalo (em vez do tradicional unicórnio) em ambos os lados dos braços, enquanto o o centro do escudo foi substituído pelo logotipo da WWE; no topo do escudo estão as jóias da coroa. O banner no topo dos braços diz "Reino Unido", enquanto o banner abaixo diz "Campeão". Tal como o cinturão do WWE Championship e outros cinturões introduzidos em 2016, o cinturão do possui duas chapas laterais, ambas separadas por barras divisórias douradas, com secções redondas removíveis que podem ser substituídas pelo logótipo do atual campeão; as placas padrão apresentam o logotipo da WWE no mundo. As placas estão em uma pulseira de couro preta. Reinados :ver artigo principal: Histórico de Campeões do Desde de de , houveram três reinados de três indivíduos. O campeão inaugural foi Tyler Bate, que venceu o torneio inaugural. Bate também é o campeão mais jovem, conquistando o título aos seus 19 anos. Dunne é o dono do maior reinado com 685 dias. Ver também *WWE European Championship *NXT North American Championship Referências Categoria:Championships Categoria:WWE Championships Categoria:NXT UK Championships Categoria:United Kingdom Championships